Todo por ese estúpido par de… ¡¿EH!
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Estaba harto de ese maldito centro comercial. Tenía 5 horas ahí metido y no había encontrado un regalo perfecto para Lucy...[[se que es un mal summary, pero tal vez no se arrepientan]]


**Todo por ese estúpido par de… ¡¿EH?!**

Estaba harto de ese maldito centro comercial. Tenía 5 horas ahí metido y no había encontrado un regalo perfecto para Lucy. Estuvo dando vueltas por otra hora más antes de decidir que Lucy necesitaba un par de gafas de Sol por que pronto, irían al parque acuático, pues Laxus celebraría su cumpleaños ahí. Así que por fin se decidió por comprarle las gafas de sol y se metió en la óptica.

Después de un rato de mirar muchos pares de gafas. Eligio unas bonitas y baratas sabiendo que le gustarían a Lucy y que no se quejaría por el costo en absoluto. La vendedora las envolvió y Natsu pagó la cuenta. Al saber que era un regalo. La vendedora coloco las gafas de sol en una caja con papel rosa y flores blancas adornado con un moño blanco también. Muy similar al refalo que ya estaba envuelto junto a la vendedora.

Natsu, completamente despistado, compró una tarjeta a juego con el regalo y tomó el primer paquete que vio y salió de la tienda. Ya quería ver la reacción de Lucy cuando viera su regalo. Seguro le encantaría.

Cansado, paró a tomar un descanso en un café cercano a la óptica y escribió su carta para Lucy. Al querer que fuera una sorpresa. Una vez terminada la carta. Mandó un mensaje de texto a cierta lacrima. La persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea respondió de inmediato. "llego en 20 minutos."

El Dragon Slayer se quedó esperando a la persona a la que había llamado hasta que por fin apareció.

-Loki. Qué bueno que llegas.

-pareces nervioso, Natsu. ¿Qué pasa?

-no es nada. Quiero darle un regalo a Lucy, pero no quiero que sepa que fui yo. – Comenzó a reírse divertido- así que te pido que se lo des tú. Que sé que le harán mucha falta mañana que vayamos al parque acuático.

-a veces eres demasiado idiota…

-¡OYE!

-Baja la voz, Natsu. Le daré el regalo a Lucy. Pero como resulte en que Lucy me mate y me castigue, hare que la revista sorcerer haga contigo una sesión de fotos con lencería para muer.

-¡MALDITO!

-¡Cállate! ¿Aceptas o no? Lucy no sabe que me fui y si me necesita se enfadara conmigo por no ir.

-ya, ya, ya. Solo entrégale el maldito paquete.

-actúas como Lucy cuando tiene el periodo…

-¡C-Cállate!

Y entonces Loki regresó a su llave, llevándose con él, el paquete rosa. Después de un rato por fin se armó de valor y salió de su llave nuevamente y le entregó el paquete a la maga celestial. Quien se lo quedó viendo por un buen rato, analizándolo. Loki entendió que Lucy no quería abrir el regalo frente a él, así que desapareció dándole privacidad a su dueña.

Por fin se dignó a abrirlo, haciendo una mueca al verificar que en su interior se encontraban unas bragas negras con puntitos y melones. Eran unas bragas bastante feas para el gusto de Lucy. ¡Muy feas para el gusto de todos! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota le mandaba semejante estupidez?!

Buscó con desesperación la tarjeta de quien lo enviaba. En su lugar encontró la carta, respiró hondo antes de abrirla y comenzó a leer:

**_"Lucy:_**

**_Espero te guste el regalo. Sobre todo por la falta que te hacen, ya que llevas mucho tiempo llevando las mismas y éstas son cosas que se deben cambiar de vez en cuando para lucir mejor. Espero haber acertado con el modelo._**

**_La vendedora de la tienda me dijo que eran la última moda. De hecho, me enseñó las suyas ¡y eran iguales!_**

**_Para comprobar si eran ligeras, las tomé y me las probé ahí mismo. No sabes cómo se rio la vendedora de la tienda, porque esos modelos femeninos en los hombres quedan muy graciosos y más a mí, que sabes que tengo unos rasgos muy toscos. Una chica que había allí me ayudó también a decidir. Me las pidió, se quitó las suyas y se las puso para que yo pudiera ver el efecto. A esta chica le lucían menos que a la vendedora, porque el pelo le tapaba un poco por los lados, pero aun así, me pareció que se le veían muy bien._**

**_Finalmente me decidí y las compré para ti. Póntelas y se las enseñas a todo el mundo, a ver qué dicen._**

**_Al principio te sentirás rara… acostumbrada a ir con las viejas, y también a no llevar ningunas… pero sobre todo, mira que no te queden pequeñas, si no te van a dejar marcas cuando te las quites. ¡Ah! y ten cuidado también de que no te queden grandes para que no se te caigan cuando estés caminando._**

**_Para que te sean útiles y resulten más bonitas, me han aconsejado que las limpies muy a menudo. También me dijeron que tengas cuidado con los roces porque se acaban estropeando. Llévalas con cuidado y, sobre todo, no vayas a dejárlas por, que tú tienes la costumbre de quitártelas en cualquier parte y las puedes perder._**

**_En fin, ya no sé qué más escribirte…Estoy deseando vértelas puestas. Creo que este es el mejor regalo que podía hacerte._**

**_Te Ama:_**  
**_Natsu._**"

-¡¿Qué COSA?! – exclamó Lucy a los cuatro vientos, sintiendo su cara arder en furia.

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[[Hola Gente:**

**He comenzado a dedicar fanfics al NaLu últimamente. Y me dije a mi mismo: "¿Por qué no haces otra comedia?" esto estaba pensado para ser un oneshot pero después se me antojó largo xD tal vez uno o dos capítulos más.**

**Ando algo desanimado jeje, así que si no obtengo reviews por el fic, lo tomare como que el fic es malo y lo borraré sin más. ./**

**Les mando un saludo y espero les haya hecho reír el fic tanto como a mí.**

**Xei.]]**


End file.
